


Eine schlechte Idee

by Antares



Category: Tatort
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Deutsch | German, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Thiel weiß bald nicht mehr, was gute und was schlechte Ideen sind.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Kudos: 24





	Eine schlechte Idee

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Adventskalender auf deutsch_fandom.   
> Prompt: Glühwein

Er wußte, dass es eine schlechte Idee war.

In dem Moment, in dem Thiel Boerne fragte, ob er mit ihnen nach der Arbeit noch über den Münsteraner Weihnachtsmarkt schlendern wolle, war es Thiel klar, dass er den Abend damit nicht vereinfacht hatte. Er konnte sich schon lebhaft ausmalen, wie Boerne sich über die vielen Menschen und das Gedränge aufregen würde. Aber er hatte schlecht nicht fragen können, denn natürlich gehörte Boerne zum Team. Sie konnten nicht Frau Haller mitnehmen und ihren Chef alleine in den Katakomben der Rechtsmedizin lassen. 

Also hatte Thiel gefragt und Boerne hatte tatsächlich ja gesagt. Deshalb flanierten jetzt Nadeshda, Frau Haller, Frau Klemm, Vaddern, Boerne und er über den Weihnachtsmarkt. Das heißt, fast alle flanierten, Boerne war an der kleinen Verkaufshütte, die Weihnachtspyramiden aus dem Erzgebirge verkaufte, stehen geblieben. Er drehte jetzt schon die dritte Pyramide um und schaute auf die Unterseite. 

„Was machen Sie da, Boerne?“, nahm Frau Klemm Thiel die Frage aus dem Mund. 

Boerne stellte die Pyramide wieder zurück und ergriff die nächste. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser gute Herr hier, wirklich handgefertigte Pyramiden aus dem Erzgebirge verkauft und versuche herauszufinden, ob er nachlässig genug gewesen ist, irgendwo den „made in China“ – Vermerk nicht zu beseitigen.“ 

„Ey!“ beschwerte sich der Verkäufer, der Boernes Antwort zwangsläufig mitbekommen hatte. „Das ist alles echte Handarbeit. Ich werde Ihnen gleich China und so. Da ist nix China dran.“ 

Boerne erkundigte sich süffisant: „Alles von dem armen Opa abends im Kerzenschein geschnitzt?“ 

„Ob S’es glauben oder nich, wir haben schon elektrisches Licht“, schoss der Verkäufer zurück. 

Thiel gestattete sich ein kleines Grinsen und zog Boerne am Ärmel. „Kommen Sie. Wenn Sie sowieso keine kaufen wollen, ist es doch egal, wo und wie sie gefertigt wurden. Sie sind ja schließlich nicht von der Zollfahndung.“ 

„Aber …“ 

Thiel zog Boerne unerbittlich weiter. Bis zu dem Stand mit den handgefertigten Weihnachtsbaumkugeln – und dann lieber noch etwas weiter. 

Das Hüttchen, in dem Nürnberger Rostbratwürste verkauft wurde, schien Thiel sicher genug. Außerdem standen sein Vater und Frau Klemm bereits davor und orderten Bratwürste. Der Rest der Gruppe schloss sich an, und offensichtlich waren die Bratwürstchen, klein und heiß und brau und wer-weiß-was genug, denn Boerne stellte ihre Herkunft nicht in Frage, erkundigte sich bloß beim Verkäufer, ob er ein Besteck bekommen könnte. Was abgelehnt wurde und zu einem kleinen Vortrag über unhygienische Verhältnisse auf deutschen Weihnachtsmärkten führte. Da der Professor dazu aber seine Würstchen aß, beachtete ihn keiner. 

Nadeshda zog sie anschließend zu einer Bude mit gebrannten Mandeln und gerösteten Maroni, Frau Haller erstand zwei Bienenwachskerzen und Thiels Vater fanden sie am Glühweinstand wieder, wo er mit Frau Klemm um die Wette rauchte und dazu kleine Schlücke aus einem dampfenden Becher nahm. 

„Na, Vaddern, hast du dich für den Saftpunsch entschieden?“, neckte Thiel seinen Vater und schnupperte einmal an dessen Tasse. Ihm stieg kräftiger Alkoholdunst in die Nase. 

„Auf meine alten Tage fange ich doch nicht mehr mit so einem Kinderkram an“, sagte Senior Thiel und nahm seinem Sohn seine Tasse wieder aus der Hand, ehe der einen Probeschluck machen konnte. 

Boerne dozierte laut und für alle hörbar: „Wussten Sie, dass bereits in der römischen Antike gewürzter Wein, das Conditum Paradoxum, getrunken wurde? Wahrscheinlich aber kalt und nicht heiß. Jedoch aus dem Mittelalter sind Rezepte bekannt, die das Würzen und Erhitzen des Weins genau beschreiben, so dass mit Fug und Recht behauptet werden kann, dass wir hier auf ein Getränk mit einer langen Tradition zurück blicken können.“ 

„Da Chef“, meinte Frau Haller und drückte ihrem Vorgesetzten eine Tasse in die Hand. „Ein bisschen Tradition zum Trinken.“ 

„Oh, danke sehr.“ 

Thiel, der an seinem Glühwein nippte und ihn schön süß und alkoholreich fand, schaute Boerne bei dessen Verkostung zu. 

Als hätte der Herr Professor einen edlen französischen Wein zu beurteilen, schnupperte er erst daran, dann nahm er schmatzend einen Schluck, um auch ja das ganze Aroma aufnehmen zu können. Jedenfalls hatten sie das ziemlich unappetitliche Schmatzen so in der Fernsehsendung erklärt, die Thiel an einen Samstagabend mit Boerne hatte ansehen müssen. Der Professor spuckte den Schluck jetzt allerdings nicht aus, sondern schluckte ihn deutlich sichtbar herunter. Dann nahm er noch einen zweiten, kleineren Schluck hinterher. 

Thiel wartete schon auf das Urteil und nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. 

Boerne stellte seine Tasse auf den Bistrotisch, um den sie alle herumstanden und verkündete: „Dieses Getränk ist ungenießbar. Absolut grauenvoll.“ 

„Übertreiben Sie mal nicht so, Professor“, meinte Thiels Vater. „Ich bin schon beim dritten Becher.“ 

„Dann kann ich zu Ihren Gunsten nur davon ausgehen, dass der Alkoholgehalt in Ihrem Blut, die Geschmacknerven bereits so stark überlagert hat, dass Sie zu keinem fundierten Urteil mehr fähig sind“, meinte Boerne und schauter Vater Thiel über seine Brille hinweg an. 

„Er ist ein bisschen süß“, gestand Frau Haller ein. „Aber das ist er jedes Jahr, und meiner Meinung schmeckt er so, wie Glühwein schmecken muss.“ 

„Unterirdisch.“ Boerne schob die Tasse noch weiter von sich weg, als könnte sie ihn anspringen und sich seine Kehle herunter ergießen – jedenfalls war das die Erklärung, die Thiel gerade durch den Kopf schoss. 

„Glühwein Made in China?“, erkundigte sich Nadeshda mit einem kleinen Lachen in der Stimme. 

„Nicht einmal den Chinesen traue ich solche Qualität zu. Ich fürchte, wir haben es hier mit einem missratenen Versuch der Lebensmittelindustrie zu tun, den Leuten zu Weihnachten das Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen. Dieses … dieses Gebräu verdient es nicht einmal, den Namen Wein in seinem Namen zu führen.“ 

„Machen Sie mal halblang“, meinte Thiel. „Wenn Sie das Zeug nicht trinken wollen, nehme ich’s.“ 

Geizig wie der Professor oft war, würde er sich wahrscheinlich eher die Kehle verrenken, als ihm das Getränk zu überlassen. Aber dieses Mal hatte Thiel sich getäuscht. 

„Bitte sehr, seien Sie mein Gast. Aber klagen Sie morgen nicht, wenn Sie unter Kopfschmerzen oder gar schlimmeren Dingen leiden.“ Mit einem Finger schob Boerne seine Tasse zu Thiel herüber. 

Thiel trank sie in einem Zug leer. Okay, ein bisschen süß war es schon, aber Gott sei Dank, hatte er mehrere Bratwürstchen in seinem Magen liegen, die den Zuckergehalt schon würden neutralisieren können. 

Nadeshda gab noch eine Runde aus, und langsam hoffte Thiel, dass der Professor nicht Recht hatte, und er morgen mit einer Migräne rumlaufen würde. Da niemand nach dem Genuss des Glühweins noch das Fahrgeschäft am Ende des Marktes ausprobieren wollte, erklärten sie den diesjährigen Besuch des Weihnachtsmarktes für beendet.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Zwei Tage später, am Freitagabend, schloss Thiel gerade seine Wohnungstür auf, als Boerne seine Tür öffnete.

„Ah, Thiel. Da sind Sie ja endlich.“ 

Thiel schaute Boerne erstaunt an. Hatte er eine Einladung vergessen? 

„Kommen, Sie. Kommen, Sie.“ Boerne machte eine einladende Handbewegung in seine Wohnung. 

„Warum?“ 

„Sie werden schon sehen. Und es nicht bereuen“, fügte Boerne noch hinzu. Er schien ausgesprochen gut gelaunt zu sein. 

Thiel wusste nicht, was er vergessen hatte, aber bestimmt würde es ihm der andere Mann gleich genussvoll erzählen. Es nutzte wohl nichts, dringende Verpflichtungen vorzuschieben, denn vor einer Stunde hatte er in der Dienststelle noch lauthals geprahlt, dass er nichts, aber auch gar nichts für das Wochenende geplant habe und einfach nur mal entspannen wolle. 

Er seufzte und gab klein bei. „Fünf Minuten. Ich ziehe eben Jacke und Schuhe aus.“ 

Boerne hob seinen Zeigefinger. „Aber nicht länger verweilen!“ meinte er lächelnd. 

Kopfschüttelnd ging Thiel in seine Wohnung und kickte seine Schuhe in Richtung Garderobe. Ah, das tat gut. Er zog seine Jacke aus und warf sie über eine Stuhllehne. Verdammt. Er hatte sich schon wieder bequatschen lassen. Boerne gelang es immer wieder. Er sollte nicht rüber gehen. 

Er wusste, dass es eine schlechte Idee war.

Fünf Minuten später saß er auf Boernes Sofa. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand der halbe Kücheninhalt einschließlich eines Kochtopfs und Thiel fragte sich, was das für ein Experiment werden würde. 

„So, mein Lieber, und nun werde ich Ihnen mal zeigen, wie ein Glühwein, der diesen Namen verdient, schmecken kann.“ 

Boerne setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa und öffnete als erstes eine Flasche Rotwein. Er goss ein halbes Glas ein, das er an Thiel weiterreicht, für selber schütte er auch einen großzügigen Schluck in ein Weinglas. 

„Das ist nicht diese Brühe, die sie auf dem Markt als Grundlage verwenden. Dies ist ein 2007er Châteauneuf-du-Pape, nicht das Feinste vom Feinen, aber eine solide, ehrliche Grundlage.“ 

Boerne stieß sein Glas gegen Thiels und der nahm einen Schluck. Schmeckte halt wie Rotwein. 

„Mhm. Gut“, meinte Thiel, auch wenn ihm jetzt ein Bierchen lieber gewesen wäre. 

Der Professor hatte den Rest der Flasche in der Zwischenzeit in den Topf gegossen und schütte jetzt noch den Inhalt einer zweiten Flasche hinzu. Dann nahm er eine Reibe zur Hand und rieb etwas frische Zitronenschale und Orangenschale in den Topf. 

„So, dann noch zwei frische Zimtstangen dazu. Und Thiel, wenn Sie mal Zimt einkaufen sollten, bringen Sie unbedingt Ceylon-Zimt und nicht den preiswerteren Cassiazimt mit. Der Cumarin-Gehalt beim Cassiazimt ist wesentlich höher und es nicht ausgeschlossen, dass er in größeren Mengen gesundheitsschädlich wirkt.“ 

„Werde ich mir merken“, meinte Thiel, der sicher war, morgen schon wieder vergessen zu haben, welcher Zimt der bessere war. Da er aber sowieso keinen kaufen würde, war das auch ganz egal. 

„So, noch eine handvoll Gewürznelken, die übrigens trotz ihres Namens nicht zur Gattung der Nelken sondern zu der Familie der Myrtengewächse zählen.“ 

Thiel fragte sich entgeistert, wie viele Zutaten noch in den Glühwein kamen, mit anderen Worten, wie viele Abhandlungen er noch durchstehen musste. Manchmal waren ja interessante Fakten in Boernes Monologen, aber meist hatten sie eine einschläfernde Wirkung auf ihn. Er schaltete also seine Ohren auf Durchzug, während Boerne noch Pimpinella anisum, Elettaria cardamomum und sonst was Lateinisches in den Topf gab. 

Er erinnerte Thiel ein wenig an den Druiden Miraculix aus, wie er da mit dem Holzlöffel in dem Topf rumrührte und lateinische Ausdrücke von sich gab. Könnte auch ein Zaubertrank werden, dachte Thiel grinsend. 

Immerhin schien nun alles im Topf zu sein – wurde auch Zeit, denn sonst wäre es bald eher ein Eintopf als ein Glühwein. Boerne stand auf und trug den Topf in die Küche. Thiel ging nicht hinterher, aber der andere Mann ließ ihn trotzdem lautstark wissen, dass man den Wein nicht auf mehr als achtzig Grad erhitzen durfte, da sonst der darin enthaltene Alkohol verdampfen würde. Nee, das wollten sie natürlich nicht. Er hatte vollstes Vertrauen, dass Boerne das Thermometer im Blick behalten würde. 

Ein paar Minuten später brachte Boerne den Topf wieder zurück auf den Tisch. Ein sehr weihnachtlicher Duft entstieg dem Topf und zog durch das Wohnzimmer. Doch Boerne verschwand noch einmal in der Küche, und kam mit zwei Tassen mit Weihnachtsmotiv und – ja, das sah gut aus! – einem Teller mit Schnittchen wieder zurück. Thiel wurde erst jetzt richtig bewusst, dass er schon ziemlichen Hunger hatte. 

„So, dann wollen wir mal zur Verköstigung über gehen“, meinte Boerne und reichte Thiel eine heiße, duftende Tasse rüber. „Probieren Sie’s mal und Sie werden nie wieder einen industriellen Glühwein trinken wollen.“ 

Thiel nippte an der Tasse und nahm vorsichtig einen kleinen Schluck, denn der Glühwein machte seinem Name alle Ehre und war saumäßig heiß. Nicht übel. Noch ein Schlückchen. Wirklich nicht übel. Thiel gab Boerne nur ungern Recht, aber wenn man das hier als Glühwein bezeichnete, dann musste man für das Zeug auf dem Markt wohl wirklich einen anderen Namen finden. Der Wein wärmte seine Hände, die er um die Tasse geschlungen hatte, und er wärmte ihn auch von innen heraus. Flüssiges Weihnachten. 

Thiels Tasse war schneller leer als gedacht und Boerne schenkte ihm und sich nach. Nun, er sollte jetzt wohl mal ein paar anerkennende Worte sagen. 

„Das schmeckt schon sehr fein.“ 

„Ja, nicht wahr? Dieser sanfte Anklang von Orangen im Abgang, dazu der fruchtig-samtige Körper, raumgreifend im Mund, ich muss mich mal selber loben, das ist mir gut gelungen.“ 

„Bescheidenheit ist eine Zier, doch weiter kommt man ohne ihr“, entgegnete Thiel, grinste den anderen Mann dazu aber an, um seinen Worten die Spitze zu nehmen. Denn eigentlich hatte der Professor ja Recht, es war ihm wirklich gut gelungen. „Da sind aber mehr Prozente als in einem Wein drin, oder?“ 

„Ich habe es mit einem Hauch Rum verfeinert.“ 

„So, so.“ Aber Thiel konnte nicht leugnen, dass der Rum das Getränk samtig weich durch die Kehle gleiten ließ. Als ihm Boerne die dritte Tasse eingoss, war Thiel klar, dass er jetzt langsam mal eine Grundlage für den ganzen Alkohol schaffen sollte. 

„Reichen Sie mir doch mal eins von den Leberwurstschnittchen rüber“, meinte Thiel und zeigte auf die Platte, die auf dem Tisch stand, aber weiter in Boernes Richtung als in seiner. 

„Leberwurstschnittchen?“ Der Professor klang schockiert. „Das sind Trüffel-Leberpasteten Canapés mit einem halben Wachtelei.“ 

„Canapés?“ Thiel lachte. „Meine Oma hatte auch ein Kanapee. Danach habe ich das Wort nie wieder gehört.“ 

„Es kommt auch vom französischen Wort für Sofa“, gab Boerne kleinlaut zu – und beide mussten lachen. 

„Was ist auf den anderen Sofas?“, fragte Thiel und wedelte mit seinem Zeigefinger in Richtung der Platte. 

Wahrscheinlich war es Boernes Glühweingenuss geschuldet, denn er antwortete tatsächlich: „Ein Sofa ist mit Räucherlachs und Kaviar, das andere mit Ziegenkäse und Preiselbeeren auf Feldsalat belegt. Sind alle von dem Delikatessenladen in der Altstadt.“ 

Thiel schob sich eine Baguettescheibe mit Räucherlachs rein und verkündete mit vollem Mund: „Schmeckt.“ 

„Ich werde es weitergeben“, versprach Boerne und deutete in Thiels Richtung eine Verbeugung an, worüber beide wieder lachen mussten. 

Gut, dass er die Einladung des Professors angenommen hatte. Der verstand was von Essen. Und Trinken. Und Glühwein. Und überhaupt. Thiel fühlte sich satt, warm und sehr, sehr zufrieden. 

Da mussten sich die Weihnachtstage schon sehr anstrengen, um noch besser zu werden.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Als Thiel am nächsten Morgen erwachte, wusste er sofort, dass er nicht alleine im Zimmer war. Ein Polizeibeamter hatte so etwas im Gespür. Musste so etwas fühlen können, denn das entschied manchmal über Leben und Tod, wenn man die Nähe einer anderen Person spüren konnte.

Dann ging es Thiel auf, dass es vielleicht nicht unbedingt an seinen überdurchschnittlich gut ausgebildeten detektivischen Fähigkeiten lag, dass er die Nähe spürte, denn er hörte die andere Person außerdem deutlich atmen. Ganz nah atmen. Direkt an seinem Ohr atmen. 

Thiel öffnete ein Auge nach dem anderen und stellte fest, dass er nicht in seinem, sondern in Boernes Schlafzimmer war. Das hieß … das hieß … dass er es nach dem ganzen Glühwein nicht mehr über den Flur in seine Wohnung geschafft hatte. 

Warum er allerdings in Boernes Bett lag und sich außerordentlich gut dabei fühlte, dafür hatte er noch keine Erklärung. Aber er hatte ja das ganze, lange, freie Wochenende, um das herauszufinden. Und dann würde er auch herausfinden, ob es eine gute oder eine schlechte Idee gewesen war, der Einladung zu folgen und den ganzen Glühwein zu trinken. Aber irgendwie hatte er es in seinem gut ausgeprägten Polizisten-Gefühl, das die Antwort wohl ‚ja’ lautete.

\---------ENDE---------

©Antares, Dezember 2020 


End file.
